Baby-O
Mike O'Dell, aka "Baby-O", is a secondary character in the film Con Air. He is a convict guilty of an unknown crime, but nevertheless possesses a reformed sense of character and decent personality. He struggles with a diabetic condition that is jeopardized when the prison plane he's aboard is hijacked by fellow convicts. Baby-O is portrayed by Mykelti Willamson. Baby-O first appears at San Quentin State Prison, where he befriends fellow inmate Cameron Poe, an honorably discharged U.S. Army Ranger incarcerated for accidentally killing an individual. Like Poe, Baby-O is a good man at heart who was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Despite his diabetic condition, he still has a fondness for sugary foods, which Poe shares with him. Baby-O also learns of Poe's wife Tricia and daughter Casey over the years. After several years together, Poe and Baby-O are sent to Vacaville, CA to be flown to Mobile, AL aboard the prison plane "the Jailbird." Poe is set to be released to his family and Baby-O is simply being transferred to another prison facility. Poe comforts Baby-O that he'll be a free man someday and his only concern is who will take care of him. Baby-O faithfully says that God will provide for him. During the bus ride to Vacaville, Baby-O requests his routine shot of insulin for his diabetes. Guard Sally Bishop informs him of the medicine to be adminstered in-flight. Upon arriving at Vacaville, Baby-O is seated next to Poe and snickers at Poe's snarky remark to mass murderer Billy Bedlam's higher security confinement on the plane. Soon thereafter, the plane is hijacked by other convicts aboard, led by Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom. During the takeover, the medical guard (Bobby Chambers) is killed by Diamond Dog and most of the medicine is destroyed, much to Baby-O's annoyance. After being released from his restraints, Baby-O is relieved to find an undamaged vial of insulin, but then discovers that all the syringes were destroyed. With a transfer in Carson City, NV to be expected and three of the transfers (Benson, Karls, and Popovich) killed, Poe and Baby-O volunteer to get off the plane. Baby-O is refused due to the transfers all being white people, and Poe changes his mind, refusing to let Baby-O die, despite his friend urging him otherwise. The transfer is nevertheless completed and the plane evades capture by the police after Poe alerts them of the takeover. During the flight to Lerner Airfield, Baby-O's condition continues to worsen. He is further concerned about the presence of the infamous insane serial killer Garland Greene aboard, who sits next to Poe and Baby-O. When the plane arrives at Lerner Airfield for a final escape jet, Baby-O is near death and Poe leaves him in Sally Bishop's care while he searches for a syringe. During a firefight between the convicts and arriving police and SWAT Team members, serial rapist convict Johnny 23 enters the plane and attempts to rape Bishop. Barely able to move to help Bishop, Baby-O can only insult Johnny, hoping to distract him. Poe arrives back with a syringe and knocks Johnny unconscious. Having taken the insulin, a rejuvenated Baby-O, along with Poe and Bishop, are unable to leave the plane as it takes off before they can jump. With much evidence of a traitor in their midst, Grissom threatens to kill Bishop until Baby-O confesses that he was responsible for everything. Trying to protect his friend, Poe blusters that Baby-O is just reacting to the insulin. Grissom does not believe him until Baby-O blatantly insults him, only to be shot in the stomach. With military helicopters in pursuit, a badly wounded Baby-O feels that he's lost his faith in God, but Poe restores his faith by taking control of the plane, forcing it to crash land in Las Vegas, NV. After the plane comes to a destructive halt at the Sands Hotel and Casino, the convicts are apprehended by local police. Baby-O is last seen being taken to a hospital, where Poe assures him that he'll be alright. Category:Convicts